spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōru Ōkawa
Tōru Ōkawa is a Japanese actor, voice actor and narrator. While he went to a College of Art, Nihon University, he started his career as a stage actor, but after he moved to Mausu Promotion, his current agency, he came to focus on voice acting. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television animation 1995 *Virtua Fighter 1996 *Chōja Reideen *You're Under Arrest *The Vision of Escaflowne *Midori no Makibao 1997 *Virus Buster Serge *Berserk *YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou *Flame of Recca 1998 *Gasaraki *Shadow Skill *Neo Range 1999 *Kakyuusei *Kyoro-chan *The Big O *Power Stone *Detective Conan *Shukan Storyland 2000 *Saiyuki 2001 *Baki the Grappler *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier *Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran *Hajime no Ippo *Figure 17 *Rune Soldier 2002 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone *The Twelve Kingdoms *Patapata Hikōsen no Bōken 2003 *Kino's Journey *Transformers: Armada *Fullmetal Alchemist *Zatch Bell *Papuwa *Planetes *Rockman.EXE Axess 2004 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kyo kara Maoh! *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG *Burst Angel *Fantastic Children *Black Jack *Pokémon Advance 2005 *The Law of Ueki *Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-Maryū *Gallery Fake *Ginga Densetsu Weed *Doraemon *Trinity Blood *Honey and Clover *Blood+ *Futakoi Alternative *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyu Densetsu *Sōkyū no Fafner *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime 2006 *Innocent Venus *Utawareumono *Angel Heart *Glass Fleet *Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe wieder *Kekkaishi *Pumpkin Scissors *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Higurashi When They Cry *Megaman Star Force 2007 *El Cazador de la Bruja *Ch! Edo Rocket *Gegege no Kitarō *Koutetsu Sangokushi *Ghost Hound *Sky Girls *Nodame Cantabile *Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *Moonlight Mile *Moyashimon *Romeo x Juliet 2008 *Amatsuki *Gunslinger Girl: II Teatrino *Kurozuka *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Corpse Princess *Soul Eater *Birdy the Mighty: Decode *Neo Angelique Abyss *Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age- *Web Ghost PiPoPa *Hakaba Kitarō *Earl and Fairy *Macross Frontier *Blade of the Immortal *Fireball 2009 *Slap Up Party: Arad Senki *CANAAN *Guin Saga *Sasameki Koto *Corpse Princess: Kuro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *Sora no Manimani *The Book of Bantorra *Tears to Tiara *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger *Pandora Hearts *Modern Magic Made Simple 2010 *Zakuro *Katanagatari *Gokyōdai Monogatari *Shiki *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Durarara!! *Hakuōki *Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood 2011 *Un-Go *Gosick *Suite Precure *Sacred Seven *Softenni *Battle Spirits: Heroes *Fireball Charming *Blade *Manyū Hiken-chō 2012 *AKB0048 *Btooom! *Campione! *Hakuōki Reimeiroku *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Little Busters! *Moyashimon Returns *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals *The Pet Girl of Sakurasou *Sengoku Collection *Sword Art Online *Upotte!! 2013 *Aikatsu! *Cuticle Detective Inaba *Dog & Scissors *Koroshiya-san *Kotoura-san *Samurai Flamenco *Silver Spoon *Star Blazers 2199 *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition *Taken Driland 2014 *Akatsuki no Yona: Yona of the Dawn *Aldnoah Zero *Hanayamata *The Irregular at Magic High School *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *Nobunaga The Fool *Noragami *Space Dandy *Sengoku Basara: Judge End *Tokyo Ghoul *Your Lie in April 2015 *Aldnoah.Zero *Chaos Dragon *Concrete Revolution *Gunslinger Stratos *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Egypt Arc *Noragami Aragato *One Piece *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *The Rolling Girls *Tokyo Ghoul *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman 2016 *Active Raid *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable *Nobunaga no Shinobi, Shinobi Katsuie *March Comes in like a Lion *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans 2017 *ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka *Fate/Apocrypha *Angel's 3Piece *100% Pascal-sensei Original video animation *legend of the Galactic Heroes *Geobreeders *Weiss Kreuz *.hack//Liminality *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Original animation DVD *Akatsuki no Yona: Yona of the Dawn Theatrical animation *Atashin'chi *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation I: Heirs to the Stars *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa *009 Re:Cyborg Video games *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Overwatch *Fire Emblem Heroes Web animation *Puchimas! Petit Idolmaster :*Puchimas! PetitPetit Idolmaster *Advance Guardian Heroes *Bloody Roar 4 *Bravery Second *Dawn of Mana *Double Score CosmosxCamellia *Fire Emblem Awakening *Gakuen Heaven 2: Double Scramble *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan *Hakuoki Zuisouroku *Hakuoki Yugiroku *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Kingdom Hearts II *Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID- *Max Payne *Meitantei Pikachu: Shin Konbi Tanjō *One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Onimusha *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Ratchet & Clank *Root Double: Before Crime*After Dayseisha *Samurai Shodown VI *Gengoku Basara *Shinobido: Way of the Ninja *Sin & Puishment: Sora no Kōkeisha *Sonic Adventure *Soulcalibur IV *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Spyro the Dragon *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike *Street Fighter IV *Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden *Super Robot Wars series *Tales of Destiny *Tales of Xillia 2 *Tenchu: Stealth Assassins *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Drama CDs *Abazure *Ai no Kusabi *Are you Alice? *Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden *Turning Point *Karneval *Koi Dorobou o Sagase! *Taiyō no le *Tekken *Wakakusa Monogatari *Yasashikute Toge ga Aru *Yume Masubi, Koi Musubi *Yume wa Kirei ni Shidokenaku Tokusatsu *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World *Zyuden Sentai Koyoryuger Dubbing Live-action *A.i. Artificial Intelligence *Alien: Covenant *Ant-Man *Batman Begins *Collateral *Downfall *Dumb and Dumber To *Entrapment *Exit Wounds *Firestorm *Law & Order: UK *The Matrix Revolutions *Need for Speed *Pawn Sacrifice *Personal Shopper *Resident Evil *Run All Night *Sesame Street *Sinister *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Teletubbies *Third Watch *War of the Planet of the Apes Animation *Bambi II *Batman: The Animated Series *Cars 2 *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Home Movies *Home on the Range *Recess *Regular Show *Transformers Animated *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Zootopia Roles 67867867865667.PNG| Captain America 78976978.PNG| Nick Fury Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)